1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a roll handling machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines for the handling of rolls, particularly rolls of paper or plastics, are currently known.
These rolls can be of considerable size and weight.
The limitations of existing machines are essentially brought about by the small amount of freedom for the roll-bearing arms, which makes the work of handling difficult.
A rigid structure for the roll supports makes the work of loading and unloading rolls difficult.